Bleeding the Rabbit
by Jun Hiroshi
Summary: Have you ever been so enraged with hate? ... So frustrated? ... You just wanted to hurt someone? ... To kill?" I promise there will be more of a story in the next part! - Rated M for a Reason! - MelloxNear
1. Introduction

**Bleeding the Rabbit**_ MelloxNear_

_A Death Note doujinshi_

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Death Note, and if I did there would have been more scenes with Mello... doing things.... to Near. ('w')

_

* * *

  
_

Have you ever been so enraged with hate?

_"Fuck!"_

So frustrated?

_"CALL OUT!"_

You just wanted to hurt someone?

_"SCREAM!"_

To kill?

_"DIE!"_

Stabbing a knife in their back . . .

_"JUST FUCKING DIE!"_

Over and over and over . . .

_'DIE! DIE! DIE!!!"_

And watch them fall . . .

_"AGGHH!"_

. . . Fall to the ground . . .

_"haa . . . . "_

dead.

* * *

(A/N): Okay, this isn't the whole thing; I plan on writing a whole story with this. You'll see~ ^o^  
Oh! And I guess I should probably continue my other stories too since it's been waay to long.  
Also, I discovered Ryuuk x Raito smut pictures!!! O.o Ack! It was really gross!

*Review and be a pal, ne? ^w^


	2. PART ONE: Am I Gay?

[**Bleeding the Rabbit**]: Am I Gay? _MelloxNear_

_A Death Note doujinshi_

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and if I did Mello would have never died!!! '(;-;)'

* * *

PART ONE:

The backyard is as empty as any other warm summer night at Wammy's, and I can't help but wonder why curfew is always five PM. The sun is still bright in the sky, there's a chain link fence surrounding the facility, and with only one huge oak in sight, where else could we hide? No where, so that's exactly what I'm behind, along with my chocolate, of course.

My best friend, Matt, is suppose to show up tonight, but I have a feeling he either (a) "lost track of time," (b) fell asleep, or (c) a combination of both.

"Che!" I scuff into the air. "What a friend _HE_ is . . . ." Then I roll my eyes with a smirk on my lips at the idiocy that is Matt. He doesn't seem to pay anyone, including me, _any_ attention. "I swear," a laugh escapes as I turn on my heel to head back to the house. "He could marry- "

My words fall short, and I hurriedly duck behind the tree with eyes that feel like the size of Roger's china. On the second floor of Wammy's is an open window and just inside the window I can see a figure of a small orphan. Who it is? I don't know, nor do I want to risk getting caught to find out, so I stay as still as possible.

Minutes pass by that feel like hours and seconds pass by that feel _exactly_ like minutes. The orphan's black shadow form is still there, and it's really starting to piss me off. What the hell is he taking all this time to look at?!

Finally, after a few _more _minutes, the orphan's dark form's head moves twice, turns around, and what looks like the beginning of a run or jog.

"Shit!" I cussed quietly into the suffocatingly hot summer air. Must be the steam from me rising inside once again. I nearly sprint-tip-toe back --it's a long ways a way-- to the orphanage back door when I see it open slowly before my eyes. "Augh!" I dart back behind the tree as fast as I can. Hopefully they won't see me.

My eyes are glued to the door through the darkness as it slowly creaks open more and more. I swear I could hear my heart beat faster than any humming bird on this earth. But all my anxeity is wasted, it's just the small orphan I saw through the window. He's an albino with grey eyes and about my age. A sigh leaves my lips in relief.

"Hey!" I whisper as loud as possible without getting myself in trouble.

The white haired boy looks to the tree I'm behind and steps out, leaving the door to quietly close. The closer he gets, the more I see of him. He's wearing over sized all white pajamas with sleeves that touch the end of his palms and pants that drag across the grass. His bare feet look lost underneath a snowy blanket. The look he gives me annoys me a little, it's an all-knowing, yet still innocent, look.

When he's close enough to grab I snatch him by the wrist and pull him behind the tree with my hand over his mouth. "Shh . . . ." I warn before he has time to freak out. "Wammy's night crew." I whisper as an answer to everything.

The boy in my arms nods without any words spoken. Most likely, he understands that he's in as much shit as I am right now.

Surely enough, the night guards come out, walk around for a few minutes, and leave. Some "night patrol," they are. Then I uncover the albino's mouth and breathe out a sigh of relief.

"So," I start as I turn to face him. "What exactly were you looking at before?"

He stares back blankly at me without blinking.

"You know, when you were at that window up there?" I point in the direction of the still-open window. "That was you, _right?_" For emphasis, I raise my left eyebrow.

Now, he just looks down with a hand in his hair.

I roll my eyes and grab his other hand. "Hey!"

He pulls back weakly and groans out: "no . . . ." Then he tosses his head around like a madman. "No . . . ," mutters, he. Maybe he was an abuse victim. There's a lot of cases like that here.

"It's okay . . ." I try to reassure him. "You're fine; no one is hurting _you_." My voice cracks on 'you.' "Just calm down, okay?" Along with trying to calm us both down --I've lost my temper many times before-- I try to steer away from phrases that an attacker might use to soothe his victim before harming them (i.e. "Shh, shh . . . I'm not going to hurt you . . . .")

I think I heard him laugh just now. "It's not like I'm a rape victim," he mutters. Then he looks up, straight into my eyes. "You just don't seem like the friendliest guy around, Mello."

My eyes widen. "How-"

This time I see him laugh at me. "How do I know your name?" He smirks. "Who doesn't after you trashed the common room? That's _my_ hangout, you know."

_I really hate his eyes._

"Shut up!" I screech in a semi-hushed tone.

_They're mocking me, I can see it._

"Heh." He returns a wicked smile. "Does it bother you, Mello?" A curious look shapes and molds onto his face. "Why does it, Mello?"

I look away angerily, and he smiles out of the corner of my eye. _Again, his eyes are mocking me._ What the hell is he thinking?!

Quietly, he claps his hands together. "Ah!" exclaims the little fucker. "Matt, the red headed one, won't be meeting you tonight. I was waiting near the window to see how long you would wait, but I guess because I was there you wouldn't dare to, correct?" Again, his all-knowing, evil smiley look comes back with a wide grin plastered and a couple of fingers twist into his locks.

My head goes down, I clench my fist, but still, a wide smirk enters and stretches my lips. _'A new challenge, eh?'_ says my little devil on my shoulder, _'fun.'_ Then the good me counters, _'No, Mello, you mustn't. Remember what you promised?'_ Like a bolt of lightening, my smirk disappears as soon as it came. My fist unclenches, and I draw back my head.

The kid's grin fades and his face goes blank. "You know, Mello, if you keep in your emotions like that eventually you're going to explode." His voice is hallow in contrast to his threatening words.

A nervous laugh leaves from my throat. "Well if that's the case," I smile and force myself to face him again. "You'll be the first one."

Then I walk back to the house, but he slams me against the tree. Our eyes lock, and I feel trapped, trapped and naked. His face gets closer, his eye lid lowers, and I feel a softness against my lips. It draws me in, hypnotizing me to close my eyes just as he does.

**I lose it.**

My hands crush him to my chest as I turn around. Our positions are switched; the tables have turned. I don't know what the hell I'm doing but it feels right when I hear the albino's small moan. My lips move, and as they do, his motions follow with mine. It's like a dance: my head turns to the right and his to the left, my nose is to the right of his nose and his is to the left of mine, and our lips are joined, bonded, like we were born this way.

His hands find my hair, grasping it, and begin to twirl it as well as smoothe it, feeling it. How strange.

**And then it's all over.**

He tugs the strands of my hair viciously to the side and runs to the door franctically while gasping for air. It's over, done with, he's gone.

**Game Over.**

After some of the shock subsides and I'm able to move, I retrieve my discarded chocolate bar from the ground that I dropped when the albino rammed me, and stood there looking up. The sky around me is now dark, the air is moist, and the grass must be getting wet with fresh dew. Time to go, so I head back to my room to sleep off the confusion.

One question pops into my head as I'm falling asleep: "Am I _gay_?"

To be continued . . .

* * *

(A/N): Hahahaaha!!!!! "Am I _gay_?" I don't know why but it strikes me as funny that he's questioning himself. (^ ^)  
Anywho, sorry for it being so short and the lack of updates! I promise to improve on this over the summer!!

Remember: **READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
